Dreams
by UNKNOWN7
Summary: FINISHED!!! Sorry it took so long! Max comes back!! We find out whose kid it is! Yeah!!!
1. Default Chapter

UNTITLED  
  
  
  
Title: Untitled  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
E-mail: Mlshipperx5452@aol.com mailto:Mlshipperx5452@aol.com  
  
Archive: Ask me, please.  
  
Pairings: Max/Logan all the way baby!!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Set almost 3 months after "Borrowed Time", and based on the teasers for "Hello Goodbye"  
  
Summary: AU (kind of). Max leaves Logan because of the virus (grr…nasty virus). Lots of sweet, shippery fluff ahead!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, cause if I did, the show would be a hell of a lot better!!  
  
A/N: This is a sort-of AU because in my world, something different happened during "Borrowed Time"…You know what I mean…hehehe…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: I'm sorry  
  
Max burst into Logan's apartment. "Logan! You here?"  
  
"In here!" Logan called from his office.  
  
"Hey." Max said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Hey yourself. What's up?" Logan asked, shutting off his computer and turning to face Max.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"OK…about what?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"About us." Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What about us?"  
  
"We can't see each other anymore." Max said, turning away so she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
Logan stood up and walked over to Max. "Why not?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.  
  
"I can't do it anymore. I can't see you and not touch you. I can't keep thinking every time I come over here 'What if I accidentally touch him?' I can't do this, Logan. It's just too hard." Max turned back to face him.  
  
"Max…you mean…I can't see you…"  
  
"Ever. Again."  
  
"But Max…why?" Logan's whole body was shaking now. He collapsed back into his chair.  
  
"I told you, I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." She turned and walked toward the door.  
  
"Max…" Logan called out. She turned to look at him.  
  
"I love you." he said.  
  
Max stared at him. After a minute she said, "I love you, too." And turned away. A single tear made it's way down her cheek as she turned the knob and left. 


	2. Never be OK

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah blah woof woof.  
  
A/N: Thanx to Natters, Becky, hay25, Darkone, and Michelle Drake for the awesome reveiws!! You know, this is my first ever fic, and it's nice to know I did something right!! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter! Third one will be up soon if I get more encouraging reviews...  
  
  
  
Max was still crying as she wheeled her baby into her apartment. She looked up to see Original Cindy sitting on the couch. Cindy looked up from her magazine.  
  
"Whats the matter, boo?" She asked, putting the magazine down.  
  
Max parked her baby and sat down next to Cindy on the couch. "I broke up with Logan." She said. Original Cindy pulled Max into a hug. Max laid her head on her friend's shoulder and cried hard.  
  
"Are you gonna be OK?" Cindy asked, concerned.  
  
"Cindy," Max said, lifting her head to look her in the eyes, "I don't think I'll ever be OK again." With that she got up and headed toward her room.  
  
"Where you goin', boo?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep, I don't feel so good."  
  
Max lay down on the bed, and pretty soon fell fast asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short. But you can look foward to a bit longer chapter tomarrow. Next chapter: Max has the same dream she had in "Blah Blah Woof Woof"...well, sort of. Also, look for an Asha-bashing fic by me sometime in the near future...like, as soon as I'm done uploading this! 


	3. Dreaming

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's that different version of the BBWW dream, I hope I did a good job. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are great! Also, look for a new chapter of Asha's Life Sucks in the next few days!  
  
  
  
Max found herself standing in the middle of a brightly lit and strangely familiar room. Music was playing. Music she had heard before. The dream. She looked down and found herself wearing the same dress. She looked back up and saw Logan coming down a set of stairs, wearing the same suit. He stopped a few feet from her.  
  
"Dance with me." He said.  
  
"I can't!" Max answered, thinking of the virus.  
  
"Sure you can, mind over matter."  
  
"Logan, the virus!"  
  
"What virus?" He smiled, grabbed her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Logan! What are you doing!?" Max cried, frantically searching his face for hives.  
  
Logan simply smiled and said, "Dancing."  
  
It took Max a while to realize that wherever she was, the virus didn't exist. Soon she and Logan were gliding across the floor.  
  
"You OK?" Logan asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy." replied Max.  
  
"Wanna stop?"  
  
"No. Don't let go."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Logan…"  
  
Max woke reluctantly, not wanting to leave the dream. As soon as she was fully awake, she rushed to the bathroom and spent the rest of the morning puking.  
  
A/N: Ooh, Max is sick, I wonder why…I think it's kinda obvious, but then again, it's my fic! Next chapter, Max pays a visit to Doctor Carr… 


	4. Sick

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, the show belongs to people who don't know what's good for it.  
  
A/N: Two chapters in one day, I'm doing good! It's a bit longer than the others. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Cindy knocked on the bathroom door. "Boo, you OK in there?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cindy raised her voice and repeated her question. "I said 'are you OK?'" She was answered by a gagging sound from Max.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Max answered when she finished puking. She wasn't sure, though. This was her fifth trip to the bathroom this since she woke up.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go make breakfast." Cindy called through the door. "Want anything?" More gagging. "I'll take that as a 'no'". She said, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Max emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later, after taking a shower to wash her hair. She sat down at the counter.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." She said after Cindy had sat down with her breakfast. "I just woke up and was sick." She hadn't told Cindy about the dream.  
  
"Know what I think it is?" Cindy asked between bites.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I heard that, sometimes, when you get all sad and depressed, you'll get sick because of it. I think that's what's happening since you're all depressed about breaking up with Logan."  
  
"Maybe. But if it's not gone by tomorrow, I'm seeing a doctor. I can't go through this every day." She got up and went back to her room.  
  
"Oh!" Max opened the door and popped her head back out. "I almost forgot. Tell Normal I've got the flu and won't be coming in today."  
  
"Sure thing, boo." said Cindy. "Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks." Max smiled and shut the door.  
  
Max seemed fine the rest of the day, but the next morning she was sick all over again. She decided to pay a visit to Dr. Carr, the only doctor she knew she could trust.  
  
"Hey Max." Dr. Carr said as he walked into the room. "You were in here just a few months ago, weren't you? What's the problem this time?" He began checking her eyes, ears, ect.  
  
"Well Doc…" She paused as he checked her throat. "I've been throwing up a lot in the past few days, and I want to know why."  
  
"Well, you might just have a sour stomach, but I'll take some blood and run some tests, just in case it's more than that." He turned and picked up a syringe from a metal tray. Max rolled up her sleeve.  
  
"So how are things with you and Logan? Solved this virus thing yet?" Dr. Carr asked as he drew the blood.  
  
"Logan and I broke up, because of the virus." Max did not like this subject. Dr. Carr must have picked up on this because he just said "Oh." and finished in silence.  
  
"Well, that's it." He said, pulling the needle from Max's arm. "I'll send this off to the lab, and we should have the results back in a few days."  
  
"And what do I do till then?" Max asked.  
  
"You take this." He said, handing her a large bottle full of a thick pink liquid. "When you feel sick, drink a capful of this medicine. It should make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks Doc." Max said. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Max waited for his call. One day passed, then two, then three. Finally on the fourth day he called.  
  
"Max, your results came back."  
  
"And…" Max prompted. She was still getting sick and really wanted to know why.  
  
"I think you may want to come look at this yourself…"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Well, actually, I think it's really obvious by know what's wrong with Max…or is it? Yeah, it is, but there may be a little surprise you weren't expecting…Anyway, look for the next chapter tomorrow, which is probably going to be really short. After that I'll write a chapter on Logan's POV of this whole thing. More shippery goodness to come! 


	5. News

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
A/N: OK, a lot of you seem to be a little confused. You all pretty much have the same idea on why Max is sick, but some of you don't know how it's possible. In the beginning of this fic, I said that in my world, Max and Logan did something different during Borrowed Time…hint hint hint. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next, short chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Max sat in Dr. Carr's office. She was nervous. If he asked her to come down here then it must be something serious. The door opened and Dr. Carr walked in.  
  
"Hello Max." He smiled and sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Out with it, Doc. What's wrong with me?" Max wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say 'wrong', exactly." Dr. Carr smiled. "In fact, I've got some good news for you."  
  
"Ok, spill."  
  
"It's about the virus. It's gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yep. It seems to have just, disappeared."  
  
Max was speechless. It was gone. The virus was gone! How was she gonna tell Logan?  
  
"Max! Hey Max! Still with me?" Dr. Carr waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, yeah."  
  
"Thought I'd lost you. I've got one more piece of news for you."  
  
Max became nervous again. "Bad or good?" She asked, hoping it was the latter.  
  
Dr. Carr smiled. "Depends."  
  
Max began to put 2 and 2 together.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Max," he said, "You're pregnant."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, big surprise. Hope you liked it, though! That Logan POV chapter will have to wait till Saturday; I want to get my tissues ready for this Friday's ep of Dark Angel…be sure to watch it! You can also expect a new chapter in Asha's Life Sucks then, and maybe a brand new fic on Monday! 


	6. Logan

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
A/N: Ok, here's that Logan's POV chapter. This chapter covers everything from the moment Max walked out the door in Logan's POV. Sorry I'm not to enthusiastic. I just watched "Hello Goodbye" and, well, yeah. Let us all have a moment of silence for Max and Logan's dead (for now) relationship……………….OK, dry your eyes and enjoy this chapter. It's basically Logan going on about how he misses Max.  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew it. I knew this would happen one day. Did ya honestly think she would stick around? How could you expect her to stay? If this thing was hard for you, it must have been ten times worse for her.  
  
But the love of my life just walked out that door. What am I going to do now? Nothing matters anymore. Nothing. So I'm just going to sit here with my bottle of scotch, and drink myself stupid to dull the pain.  
  
****  
  
I must have passed out, because I found myself in that golden room, dancing to that same, sad music with my Max. My beautiful Max. I could touch her here. But all to soon the wonderful dream came to an end and I woke up to a splitting headache. Why couldn't I just sleep forever?  
  
  
  
I stayed in be all morning, not wanting to get up and face this horrible thing called reality. Asha came by about noon.  
  
"Hey Logan! Rise and shine!" The way she just walked in here, without even knocking or anything, reminded me of Max.  
  
She opened the door to my room. "Hey." She said. She leaned against the doorframe the way Max had in my office just last night.  
  
Screw being polite. "Go away, Asha." I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.  
  
"Logan? What's wrong?" She came and sat beside me on the bed.  
  
I said nothing. Then,"Max broke up with me."  
  
"Oh…I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, right."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Listen, could you just, like, go and not come back?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
The door slammed as Asha stormed out of the apartment. Good. I never liked her much, anyway.  
  
****  
  
I can't do this. I have to go see Max. I took a shower and got dressed; then headed over to Max's work. I asked the man behind the desk - what was his name again? Normal? – where I could find Max.  
  
"Wouldn't we all like to know that?" He snapped at me. Damn, what was his problem?  
  
"Well, is she here?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, called in sick, AGAIN! Hot run, 46 Hugly!" He handed a package to a kid nearby.  
  
Max was sick? "Well, thanks for your help." I said and walked back to my car.  
  
I decided not to go over to her apartment. I figured that whatever she had, seeing me would make it worse. I think I read somewhere about illnesses being linked to the brain, or something like that. Anyway, I didn't think I could really confront her. I was just planning on driving by Jam Pony, just to get a glimpse of her. That's how much I missed her, and she'd only been gone one day! I guess it just knowing that she won't come back that's really getting to me.  
  
****  
  
Try as I might, the next few nights I just couldn't fall asleep. I missed Max too much. I spent most of my nights cursing and damning the people that did this to her. No more drinking, though. I ran out of scotch. Didn't want to drink wine because that reminded me of Max, and I didn't need that.  
  
It's been, what, 6 days now since the last time I've seen Max? Feels more like six years. I have to do something. But all I could do was think of her. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, her hair, her kiss. Imagine how I felt when I saw her walk in the door, and place her lips on mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I have mixed feeling about this chapter. I think it's sweet, but boring. Who knows, though, you guys may like it. Oh, and, anyone else think that we should make James Cameron apologize for tonight's ep, then hold him hostage until he fixes the show?? Hey, who knows, my next humor fic may go a little something like that…think I should do it? 


	7. Together

Title: Dreams  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
A/N: OMG, I am SO sorry for taking so long to post. I've just been really down lately and couldn't find the energy. Pleeeeaaaassee forgive me. Ok, now about this chapter. It's the last one. I might write a sequel, but it'll have to be in the summer cause I'm really busy with, like, graduation and stuff. Sorry, but I've learned that it's really hard to do this fan fiction stuff, especially when you only have access to a computer between 3:30 and 5:30! Well, here we go. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Max picked the lock to Logan's apartment and carefully stepped inside. She crept to his office and peered in, making sure to stay in the shadows. Logan was sitting in his chair, staring blankly out the window. Max realized with a pain just how much she had hurt him. She took a deep breath and hoped he'd forgive her, then walked over and kissed him hard.  
  
Logan couldn't move. Max was kissing him. What the hell does she think she's doing? He pulled away.  
  
"Max, what the hell are you doing?" he said out loud.  
  
"Logan, it's gone. For good this time." Max smiled and waited for his reaction.  
  
A pause. Then: "Gone? Wow…it's gone! Max…" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"But Max, how…?" He asked when they pulled apart.  
  
"I had been getting really sick, you know, puking and stuff, so I went to see Dr. Carr. He did some tests and they showed that it was gone!"  
  
"Wow…so that was why you were getting sick?"  
  
"Umm…" Max didn't know what to say. She hadn't planned on telling Logan yet. Oh what the hell she thought.  
  
"Logan, I was getting sick because, well…I'm…pregnant." She bit her lip and hoped his reaction was a positive one.  
  
Logan was speechless. "Whose…whose is it?" He managed to ask, though he didn't really want to know. What if it wasn't his?  
  
That's not what Max had expected. She'd assumed that Logan knew. "It's yours, Logan. Who's else would it be?"  
  
Logan was once again speechless. He pulled Max into his lap and kissed her again.  
  
"So you're not mad?" Max asked when they came up for air.  
  
Logan found his voice. "Mad? Max, why would I be mad? This is great news!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" He lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you," he said, holding her close.  
  
"I love you, too." Max felt happier than she had ever been.  
  
They kissed again. "Hey, do you think you could whip us up some dinner, I'm starved."  
  
"OK Max, first, how can you think about dinner at a time like this and second, it's one o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"I just want things to be normal as quickly as possible, and you know I'm ALWAYS hungry!"  
  
Logan smiled. "OK, fine. I'll make you dinner. But you have to help."  
  
"OK." Max said. She jumped off his lap and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Logan, hurry up! I'm not kidding, I'm really hungry!" She was happy things were back to normal.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Logan called back. He heard Max laugh from the kitchen.  
  
About an hour later, they were sitting at Logan's dining room table, enjoying his latest culinary masterpiece. The candles were lit, and classical music was playing softly in the background. Just like before, Max thought happily.  
  
After they had finished dinner, Max got up to help clean off the table. Logan stood up.  
  
"No." He said, pushing her back down. "Stay here. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Logan disappeared into his room. Max could hear him rummaging around in something, and a second later he reappeared, carrying a small velvet box.  
  
"Max," he said, kneeling in front of her, "I love you. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. We've been together for more than a year, through good and bad, and what I want to know is," he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Max smiled weakly. "Moving a little fast, aren't we?"  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago. Like I said before, I'm sorry I didn't say anything that first year. I've come so close to losing you so many times. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
Max was silent for a few moments. And then, "Logan, I love you with all my heart, and I'm sorry for leaving you. Being away made me realize that I can't live without you, so, yes Logan, I'll marry you."  
  
Logan slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her passionately, over and over and over again.  
  
"Hey", Max said, breaking a kiss. "I should get going. Don't want Cindy to worry."  
  
"Couldn't you just call her?" Logan asked, holding her around the waist.  
  
"No, I really should go."  
  
"Come by tomorrow? I'll make you lunch."  
  
Max laughed. "Sure." She said. "I gotta blaze." She kissed him and left. "I love you," she said before she walked out.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Logan slept for the first time in days, dreaming VERY pleasant dreams…  
  
****  
  
Max shut the door to her apartment carefully, not wanting to wake Cindy. She sat on her bed and admired her ring. It was nothing fancy, just a simple diamond set in silver. It fit her perfectly. She was suddenly very tired. She yawned, lay down on her bed, and fell asleep.  
  
She dreamed of Logan, of her and Logan, getting married, having kids, a dog, and house with a white picket fence. A perfect life. Didn't seem like her, to want all that stuff (especially the fence), but that's what she had been searching for her whole life; a home, a family, love. She woke up and sighed. Why do all the good dreams end so soon? But then she remembered what happened last night and smiled. It wasn't just a dream anymore.  
  
~FIN~ for now, anyway…  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Shippery and fluffy enough for you? I personally think it's a bit too mushy and stuff, but hey, that's me. Tell me what you think! And until summer rolls around and I have more time to write, I'll be the one reviewing your fics! Don't worry they'll be nice, I promise! 


End file.
